Sonic Generations Hypermix
by Epifist
Summary: The story of Sonic Generations, combining the elements of the console and 3DS versions of the game. Changes will be made as you will eventually see. Sonic and Tails have to restore time and find their friends with the assistance of Classic Sonic and Classic Tails... and a few more.
1. Green Hill

**SONIC'S BIRTHDAY**

Sonic was running through Green Hill, enjoying the scenery and destroying any badniks that appeared. After a while, he was running through a grassy field, then he had heard an explosion and stopped. He looked around for a second and didn't see anything, so he kept running. Another explosion had taken place, this time, Sonic looked upwards to see what was going on. There was a monster in the sky, causing purple shock waves to appear and turning the land around him white. The monster started heading towards Sonic, but Sonic had blacked out as it got close to him.

* * *

_**Several years into the future…**_

In an open area, Tails was running from somewhere, panting. "He'll be here… any second!" he continued on. Sonic was behind him, skidding to a stop.

"Hey guys, what's going on? You having a party or somethin'?" Tails was counting to three, and a signal was shown to the others.

"SURPRISE!" poppers had went off and clapping occured.

"Awwww, you guys." Sonic walked up to the picnic table, and was greeted by everyone there. All of the party members were socializing and eating some of the food.

"It's kinda impossible to surprise you." Tails said eating some cake.

Sonic was pushing Amy away and said "You totally got me this time, I had no idea!"

"Yeah, right. Happy Birthday Sonic, I hope you like this." Tails reached onto the table, and gave Sonic a special chili dog. Sonic swiped it off of the plate and ate it. He turned around and have Tails a thumbs up.

"Like it? I love it!" the party was going great, until an explosion was heard, and a single shock wave had sent many things flying into the air. Including the birthday chili dog. The monster had crawled out of the portal.

"Sonic! What's that?" Tails pointed.

"I don't know Tails, looks like trouble!" Sonic got into a battle stance. The monster got into a stance of its own, and waved its arm around.

"Aah! What's it doing?" portals had opened up, and there were many of the holes. Arms had came out of them and grabbed every individual member; Vector, Charmy, Espio, Blaze, Cream and Cheese.

"Hey! Not cool!" Sonic ran and tried to attack it, but he was knocked away. He got up again and tried to do it again, but the monster had moved over and Sonic missed. "Grrr…" Then Amy and Knuckles were grabbed. Tails was holding onto a table, and Sonic raced for him. He grabbed his wrist, and got pulled in with him.

"Oh no… SONIC!" Tails shouted as Sonic blacked out in his hand.

* * *

**_White Space…_**

Sonic woke up, in a white place. He rubbed his head, shook his quills, and stood up. He noticed Tails was still knocked out, so he tried to wake him up.

"Tails… Tails! Wake up!" Sonic shook him. Tails was starting to regain consciousness, and he shook his head like Sonic did.

"Sonic…? Where...are we?"

"Not sure buddy…" Sonic looked beside him, and a grassy area with hills looked very familiar to him. "...but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. Let's go there first." Sonic helped Tails up, and they walked over to the area.

* * *

**Green Hill Act 2 (Modern Sonic)**

Sonic started off on a high hill, with barriers on the sides so he wouldn't fall off. A drift was used to turn a tight corner, and there was a ramp coming up. He boosted towards the ramp to get some air time, and noticed that there was a spring on the lower ledge. He hits it and lands on a bridge, with five Motobugs rolling across it. He used his homing attack to destroy all of them, stomped, and kept running. Another drift was executed in order to get around another tight corner, and he came across another Motobug accompanied with a Buzz Bomber. He destroyed them both and proceeded to grind on the rail to gain more speed. A trail of Motobugs were aligned perfectly for Sonic to boost right through them.

"Why are these badniks always in straight lines?" Sonic questioned this. He ran through a giant loop and went onward to the next section, which had a few zip lines and crumbling pathways. Eventually, he got to a bridge that leads into a waterfall, which turned out to be a huge cave. Sonic was grinding and hopped between the rails, and noticed that there was a Chopper that was gigantic. It started to chase him, and followed him out of the top of the cave. The Chopper couldn't catch Sonic, and fell back into the water. Sonic ran up to a wall with a grind rail, and jumped onto it. He ran through another loop, riding along the zip line, and running through a corkscrew that lead into the final area. He jumped through the mega loop, and ran towards the goal ring. After touching it, a portal that led back to the white place had appeared. He jumped into it, where Tails was waiting for him.

**Green Hill Act 2 (Modern Tails)**

Tails started off on a high hill, leading to a ramp that had two Buzz Bombers. He destroyed them both, and sprinted into a Motobug and destroyed it. He came across a ledge with two totem poles, and ran past them. He turned around and noticed that they had fallen over. Had he been any slower, he would've lost his rings. He continued on and went through a loop that led to a grind rail with a lot of rings. He jumped off the rail, destroyed the Motobug, and slid under a hill that was in the way. Tails ran onto the dash panels, rolled into a ball and destroyed the incoming Motobugs. A dash ramp was coming up and Tails was ready, as he leapt on top of it, shot to a farther ledge, and was in an area with falling totem poles. There was a floating platform above him, and he didn't feel like waiting, so he flew on top of it, jumped onto the next ledge, and ran into the final area. Tails used the ring energy to boost into the giant totem pole, and boosted away, as to not get crushed by it. He evaded the fallen totem, and reached the goal ring. A portal back to the white place. He jumped into the portal and waited for Sonic.

* * *

_**White Space…**_

Sonic and Tails look at the area as it regained its color.

"Hmm…" Tails said to himself.

"Is it me, or is that place we were just in awfully familiar?" Sonic asked.

"Not to me, but this place looks like something sucked all of the life and color out of it." Tails walked over to the stage gate. "Totally strange."

"Well, no stranger than fighting ghosts in haunted houses or turning into a literal monster at night. But, I'm more concerned about finding our friends." Sonic said. Tails looked behind Sonic, and saw some things that weren't there before.

"Sonic, I see something over there. Like buildings, a casino, looks like at night, some clouds surrounding ruins, and… a giant mushroom?" Tails questioned the last one.

"Those might be good places to check out. C'mon Tails." Sonic ran off. Tails heard something behind him and turned around. He didn't see anything, and shrugged it off. He ran off towards Sonic. There was another Sonic, who was standing behind one of the miniature hills, following him and Tails.


	2. Chemical Plant

**PINK WATER**

**_White Space…_**

Sonic and Tails approached the next area. This area looked like the interior of a factory, there were towers filled with what seemed to be like goo.

"This place looks kinda weird. *sniff* This smell… its so familiar." Tails fanned the whiff from his nose.

"You're right, Tails. This place is giving me some serious deja vu." Sonic looked over to see a statue of what looked like a familiar hedgehog. "Amy?"

"What? Did someone make this and stick it here?" Tails questioned. He took a closer look at it, and it looked exactly like her. Every detail of her dress, it also felt real to the touch.

"C'mon, let's go." Sonic and Tails entered the facility. The other Sonic from earlier was hiding behind one of the large towers. He followed them inside.

* * *

**Chemical Plant Act 1 (Classic Sonic)**

Sonic was in a small area with a ramp and a floating platform. He ran and rolled up the ramp to see a split path. Sonic ran towards the upper path and curled up into a ball to catch some air time, then destroyed a Grabber. More platforms were ahead and he proceeded to jump up them. He came up to what seemed like a dead end, then saw a breakable top on a pipeline. There were also two Spineys, one on the ground in front of him ready to shoot him, and one on the wall shooting directly on the top of the pipeline. Sonic knew that he had to time everything right so he destroyed the first Spiney in front of him, he broke the top off of the pipeline and destroyed the other Spiney in the process. He rolled through the pipeline, and was witnessing all of the things that Eggman had created. The pipeline ended in a corridor that had rising Mega Mack and Sonic needed to escape it. He jumped onto one of the ledges, dodged the roaming toxins, jumped on a Grabber, and landed on a moving block platform that was slightly rising. He got to the top of it, and destroyed the few toxic containers that were in the way. He hit a spring that had enough recoil to send him flying past the bed of spikes that were below him. He went through the last two loops, and hit a catapult that sent him flying past the goal post. A portal to the white world was opened and Sonic jumped into it, restoring some of the color to the version of it that's in the white world.

**Chemical Plant Act 2 (Modern Sonic and Tails)**

Both Sonic and Tails were running along a long road, which had many slopes in it. There were other roads that led to different parts of the area, but goes back into another pathway. Sonic and Tails decided that they were going to split up for that part, and take on each path. Sonic went off to the right road, while Tails went off to the left.

Tails' area contained less rings than Sonic's path, but there were more springs, a rainbow ring which took him to a path with some Spineys. He destroyed them as he ran, and ran along the jump panel, grabbed onto a crane hook, swung around on it, and proceeded to grind onto the rail that was below. Both Sonic and Tails met up and were on a long road avoiding bombs. They got to an area where the road had split again, and they had agreed to take each path themselves.

Sonic jumped onto the higher roadway and boosted along the trail of rings. He hit a spring to an upper area. The area that he was in had many floating platforms, Grabbers, and Spineys. A block seemed to be in the way, so he boosted into it, kicked it across the floor, and destroyed many of the enemies that were in front of it. He proceeded through the pathway into a giant water slide, meeting up with Tails. They slid down the slide, and find themselves flung off the edge and skydive through a long corridor, dodging the toxic chemicals that were floating around the tunnel. Once they get onto the ground, they run along the path, slide under a wall, and jump onto another grind rail. They jump off and destroy a Grabber, which the recoil sent them up to a higher platform. They continue on to an area with moving blocks, spikes, and Grabbers. Tails just flew Sonic over everything and ran towards the second to last section. There was Mega Mack everywhere, suddenly starting to rise. Sonic looked around and noticed that the only way to go was up, so Tails flew Sonic to a spring, which launched them both to a floating platform with spikes, three Spineys and a Grabber. Sonic used the homing attack to get across and Tails followed. They escape the area and hit another spring, and swung on a crane. The crane had led to another crane, which led to the final part of the stage. They ran down the pathway, destroying the Spineys that were just sitting there, hit a spring that let to a dash ring, and grinded on the last grind rail. They jump to the last platform, run across the jump panel, and hit the goal ring. They look around for a few seconds, and start to talk to each other.

"Honestly, we've been here before Tails." Sonic put his hand on his chin, and looked off into the distance.

"Yeah... the Mega Mack, how could I ever forget something like that?" Tails was shuddering at the thought of drowning in it. After some time, a portal back to the white world appeared, and the duo jumped in it.

* * *

**_White Space..._**

Sonic and Tails returned to the stage gate, and notice that the Amy statue wasn't on the small pillar anymore. It sparkled slightly, and was suddenly shaking violently. The sparkles that appeared were going around and around her, finally giving Amy back her color. She took a deep breath and looked around. She saw Sonic and ran up to him and Tails.

"You saved me, Sonic. I was afraid I'd never be able to flirt with you again!" she winked at him, and Sonic's response was a facepalm and a head shake.

"Alright, we restored this facility. Now it's time for us to move onto the next location." Tails said.

"Location? What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"We'll explain later. Come on, Amy." Sonic grabbed her wrist and ran off with Tails to the casino area. Again, they were being watched by a hedgehog, but pink.


	3. Casino Night

**A CASINO AT NIGHT**

_**White Space...**_

Sonic, Tails and Amy arrive at the next location. Tails walked in front of the stage gate, and looked closely at the buildings and many slot machines.

"This place, its hitting home for me but I can't think of when... we're definitely in a place we've been before." Tails was baffled.

"Maybe we'll find out when we restore it. There's signs in the back that have our names on them." Sonic pointed out. He walked over to one of the slot machines and poked it, which a ring had popped out. Tails and Amy were surprised that even happened. "Honestly, I didn't think that would do anything."

"We should go explore!" Amy said. She started to run into the stage entrance.

"Amy wait!" Tails ran after her. Sonic picked up the ring and took a close look at it. He stuck it in the conveniently placed backpack, put it on, and went into the stage with Amy and Tails. The other Sonic from earlier had saw them enter, he was about to go in and noticed that he was being followed. He turned around to look, but he didn't see anyone. So he turned back around, and walked into someone, who was none other than Amy. Well, the Amy he knew.

"Sonic, did you see those other guys go into that place?" Amy asked him. He nodded in agreement. He was about to say something but he was cut off by her. "We should go in there with them!" She grabbed Sonic's wrist and ran into the stage gate.

* * *

**Casino Night Act 1 (Classic Sonic and Amy)**

Sonic and Amy started in the entrance to the big city. They walk through and take a look around.

"Sonic! This place looks so amazing!" Amy was in awe due to the buildings having slot machines integrated in them.

"Yeah, yeah. We need to get to the end of this area. It seems to be doing something to the outside of this place." Sonic saw two floating bumpers a few feet away. "This way!" he started running forward, Amy followed him, and he hit the bumpers to reach a floating conveyor belt.

"Ya know, I never put this into thought: how do most things in our world just randomly stay afloat?" Amy was confused.

"I don't actually know. I just assume that its chaos ener-" Sonic fell off, but he landed on his feet. Amy jumped down, and they were on a moving neon block.

"Would that also explain these blocks?"

"No, they're part of the city. Don't get crushed, the stray rings are scarce, so you might have to go into the slot machines." Sonic went forward, and ran into a Crawl. Sonic tried to attack it, but each hit resulted in him getting bounced back. The shield it was holding was like a bumper. Amy tried to hit it with her hammer, but the recoil made her hammer fly away.

"That thing is tough." Amy sighed. Sonic got the idea to attack from above, but it resulted in him getting hit into a flipper. He rolled off and spin dashed into it from behind, finally destroying it.

"So we gotta break them from behind." Sonic and Amy continued onward, trying to keep from getting crushed by the blocks and destroying all Crawls that they came across. The rings, as Sonic said earlier, were very scarce, so they had the be extra careful. There was an open area with two flippers, a slot machine, and many bumpers.

"Amy, all you have to do is spin on the flippers and they should launch you to a higher area. The time it flips is at random, so you'll have to hope that luck will be on your side." Sonic demonstrated to her, and like he said, the flipper launched him at random. He hit the few bumpers that were on the wall, and fell into the slot machine. He lined up three "Bar" images, and gained a few rings. He dropped out of the slot machine and landed perfectly on the platform below. "Now you try!" Sonic called out. Amy proceeded to copy what Sonic did, but it wasn't as smooth as his since she hit the bumper, and fell onto the other flipper that was on the other side of the wall. So it launched her again, and she went inside of the slot machine from the bottom, lined up three "Sonic" images, gained many more rings than Sonic, and landed onto the platform where Sonic was.

"That was pretty cool. Let's continue." They both run on and came across a red flipper, that lead to the goal post. Sonic tried to run up the ramp, but he didn't have enough space to back up and get a good burst of speed. Amy tried to use her hammer to jump up, but she couldn't get enough airtime to reach the ledge. They both decided to use the red flipper and attempt to get to the highest point. Sonic jumped the gun and tried it out. It worked, and he collected the twelve rings that were floating in the sky, and Amy followed him. They reached the goal post and waited a bit for a portal to open.

"So, there's supposed to be a portal to take us back to that white place?" Amy asked.

"That's what happened the last two times. I don't understand why it didn't open as soon as we passed the goal post." Sonic got impatient and tapped his foot. A portal opened up to the white world, and they both had hopped in. Once they got back, they noticed that the stage hadn't fully restored its color, but partially. They proceed to the next location.

**Casino Night Act 2 (Modern Sonic, Tails and Amy)**

Sonic, Tails and Amy start off in the entrance to the neon city, and there's a cannon that can shoot them past the first ledge. Sonic thought that would be fun, and they all hopped into it, reaching the higher pathway. Tails looked around, and was weirded out about the fact that there were bright neon signs with his and Sonic's names everywhere. Amy thought it was cool and Sonic didn't give it any mind. They continued on until they come across an area with bumpers, moving blocks, a green flipper and a slot machine. Sonic decided to go first, as he has had his fair share of being catapulted into random places with these things. The result, as expected, was that he went into the slot machine, scored more rings, swiftly slid between the large blocks, and landing on the other side of the pinball table. Tails just flew Amy over everything and they continued on. Some large roulette wheels, with Eggman's face in the middle, were spinning over a bottomless pit.

"If either of you guys fall, I'll catch you. Try to go through the roulette wheels and get some more rings." Tails flew over the wheels and Sonic and Amy used the twin spin attack to roll on the roulette wheel like a ball. They landed onto the 4 tile, hopped onto the next wheel and landed onto the Sonic tile gaining some rings, and hopped onto the last roulette wheel and landed onto a ring tile gaining the last few set of rings. They get to the other side and are relieved that they didn't fall. Amy was extremely dizzy and Sonic noticed that they didn't come across any enemies on their entire run.

"You guys notice that we didn't see ANY enemies this whole time?" Sonic put his hand on his chin.

"I noticed. This place feels like Eggman would release his minions everywhere. Just look at the roulette wheels we just passed." Amy said. The group continued onward towards an elevator, which took them past an area to an upper level. It contained item boxes which had rings and a shield. Sonic touched it and they all gained a green shield and acquired ten rings separately. The way forward was blocked by a large Crawl, the first and, for some reason, only enemy in the whole stage. Sonic attempted to attack it, but was knocked away by the bumper shield it was holding. Sonic was sent back flying, knocking into Tails. Amy whipped out her hammer, and tried to attack with that, but was unable due to the bumper shield knocking that back as well. It hit Sonic in the head.

"Sorry!" Amy felt embarrassed. The Crawl was just sitting there, not attacking. All it did was block the attacks that they tried to execute. There wasn't any room to get around it either, since the elevator took them into an enclosed area. Tails decided to fly over it and attack it from behind, but he wasn't strong enough to do it by himself. The Crawl turned around and Tails froze in his tracks. Sonic and Amy combined their spin attack to destroy it, which it did work, but the shock wave sent all three of them flying forward into a spring that brought them to the last area. There were two routes, a higher area that can be reached with the red drop target or a pulley that leads to the bottom path, either way, they're getting to the goal ring. Sonic decided to go higher and Tails and Amy took the lower pathway, and they all finally reached the goal ring together. They waited for the portal to appear and Sonic turned to Tails.

"You know what? We were here before. But where is this from?" Sonic asked.

"I think its from West Side Island... but there's a lot of casino places in the world, so this place could be any of those other ones." Tails suggested.

"But this one, it feels like the very first one I've been to." Sonic was stuck, looking at the darkened city in the background. A portal eventually appeared and the trio jumped into it.

* * *

**_White Space..._**

Sonic, Tails and Amy witness the area gain the rest of its color. There wasn't a statue here like the last one, which was a little confusing.

"Alright, I can say that those three areas we previously visited are places that we've been to, minus Amy." Tails gestured to her.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll find out in some convenient time. All I know is that we should restore those other two places." Sonic pointed to the 'giant mushroom' and the 'cloudy ruins' locations. They run off and there was someone else watching them. A little orange fox, who seemed lost. He stayed far behind the trio and raced behind one of the red mushrooms.


	4. Mushroom Hill

**GIANT MUSHROOM?  
**

_**White Space...**_

Sonic, Tails and Amy arrive at the next location. The little fox that followed them earlier was hiding behind a big red mushroom, just watching. He turned around and noticed Sonic, who scared him.

"Tails, keep your voice down. We don't know who those guys are so we have to watch their every move." Sonic said with his hand over Tails' mouth. Tails nodded in response. They all watched the other group.

"Now, this place. Its all white, except that red mushroom over there-" Tails pointed out, and the other three had ducked behind it. "-but we still need to restore this place." The other group had sighed in relief, as they thought that Tails was going to walk over there.

"You're right Tails. We need to get moving." Sonic and Tails ran forward. "Aren't you coming too, Amy?" Amy was looking at the mushroom, and wasn't paying Sonic any mind. "Amy!"

"Oops, my bad. I thought I saw something. Lets go!" Amy ran through the stage gate, and Sonic and Tails ran after her. The other three emerged from the mushroom.

"I guess it's our turn to go in." Sonic started walking, and Tails and Amy started to follow him. They go in the next area via the stage gate.

* * *

**Mushroom Hill Act 1 (Classic Sonic, Tails and Amy _& Knuckles_)**

The trio is in a very familiar area, in the Summertime, jogging forward and coming to a complete stop, due to Sonic hearing something suspicious.

"Shhh, everybody get down!" They all get on the ground, well, a ledge and they see an echidna come out of a small cavern. Knuckles looked around for a second, and noticed Sonic, Tails and Amy together.

"Hi Knuckles!" Amy waved. Sonic sighed in relief.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you left earlier!" Knuckled was confused.

"Wait a second, you aren't aware of what's going on?" Tails questioned.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles was more confused than ever.

"We'll explain later. But, we need your help, so come on!" Sonic jumped down, grabbed Knuckles' wrist and ran. Amy and Tails followed. The path that they took was filled with mushrooms, more than what Sonic could remember. They encountered their first enemy, a Madmole. The Madmole threw a mushroom at them, and went back into the dirt mound. The mushroom got stuck to Tails, and he was knocked back two feet. Sonic went to attack it as it popped back up, and successfully defeated the menace to society. There were four Butterdroids flying around the group, and it was annoying Knuckles. He punched one, but the other three were more difficult to reach. Sonic, Tails and Amy destroyed the other three, and Knuckles pouted since he couldn't jump as high as the other three. They came across a pulley, which functioned like this: come one will pull on one side, and as it retracts, the claw at the top will move upwards and let them go up together. Sonic and Tails pull on one side, and Knuckles and Amy pull on the other side and get to the higher area through a cave. Once they got out, all four of them were caught in a vine.

"We have to spin dash to get out." Sonic demonstrated, and he was released fairly easily. The others did the same, and were also released. The next area had a wall and nothing else but a dancing mushroom. They decided to jump on it to get past the wall, but there wasn't anything to grab onto. So Knuckles jumped to the highest point, and climbed up the wall to the top. He pressed a switch and let another pulley down for the other three to catch up with him. They reach Knuckles and they are blocked by a moving Dragonfly. Tails looked at it closely and noticed it was covered in spikes.

"We can't use our spin attacks to destroy it, unless we lose our rings." Tails thought about it for a moment. Amy conjured her hammer and smacked the Dragonfly away, hitting a log and getting destroyed.

"Nice job Amy." Sonic gave her a thumbs up, where she blushed at it. They go forward and come across a pole sticking out of the ground. The pole was some sort of a momentum booster, as someone would swing around it and instantly gain speed to clear a shuttle loop. Sonic spin dashed, grabbed the pole, and blasted through the shuttle loop, getting caught in another vine. The other three did the same thing, but unlike Sonic, they jumped over the bottom where the vine was. He didn't instantly get out, as he was waiting for them to arrive. He spin dashed again and successfully got out. There was another Madmole behind them, and threw four mushrooms at them. They all were knocked into a section with a mushroom and spikes at the bottom of the ledge. Sonic picked the mushroom out the ground and floated down like the Mary Poppins he was. Tails flew Amy to the other side and Knuckles glided. The last area before the three loops to the goal post. There was a slope that led up a wall and another pulley. They all wound up a spin dash, and one by one flung up the ramp at high speeds, and accidentally destroyed a Dragonfly. They run through the last three shuttle loops, hit the checkpoint, and reached the goal post.

"What? Why was there a checkpoint marker?" Sonic asked. He was met by many shrugs from the other three. The portal opened up, where Knuckles was in awe, and they jumped in.

**Mushroom Hill Act 2 (Modern Sonic, Tails and Amy)**

Sonic, Tails and Amy fall to the ground in the Autumn. They look around at the forest and are admiring the golden leaves. A dash panel caught Sonic's eye, and he got the other two to go on it with him. They get a great burst of speed and are met with a swarm of Butterdroids. Past the Butterdroids is a dash panel and a rainbow ring. Sonic and Tails spin in place for a few seconds, and Amy smacked them with her hammer at the swarm. Every time one of them bounced back to her, she would hit them again to destroy every badnik. After they all were destroyed, the trio continued onto the dash ramp, going through the rainbow ring, and falling into a pile of leaves. Right next to them was a propeller, which had to be approached at a certain speed in order to work properly. Sonic got up, ran backwards for a second, boosted forward, grabbed Tails and Amy's hands and latched onto the propeller which would take them over the forest.

"Wow, look how beautiful this place is." Amy commented. She thought it was amazing.

"Heads up guys." Sonic said, he pointed to a ledge that they all could get onto. They drop, and the propeller started to fly away. Sonic took a look around, and Tails noticed a Madmole come out of a dirt mound.

"Look out!" Tails warned them and the Madmole threw three large mushrooms at them. The mushrooms bounced around before falling apart on the ground. The Madmole appeared again, and Amy tried to attack it, but it went back in the ground. It popped its nose up, Amy tried to hit it, but she missed. While Amy played Whack-a-Madmole for a few minutes, Sonic was looking for the pathway to the next area. He found it eventually, and told the others to follow him. Amy finally managed to destroy the robot and Tails clapped. They go through a tree trunk and find a pathway filled with dash panels and rainbow rings. They proceed onward and get through that area. The final area was a big jump into a cavern with a grind rail inside. The trio jumped in and grind on the rail. Tails looked ahead and noticed that they were going to collide with a sentient flower with teeth.

"Sonic, we should boost through that flower over there." Tails pointed out. Sonic smirked and grabbed Tails' hand, who in turn grabbed Amy's hand and they put the ring energy together to create a multi-colored boost aura to get through the flower that might cause them harm. They kept it going until they got to the spring at the end, where Tails flew and caught Sonic and Amy.

"Some giant rocks huh?" Sonic jumped and slammed into the rocks, revealing the outside again accompanied with the goal ring. They touch it and wait for the portal to open.

"We've definitely been here before Sonic. But, it also feels really different." Tails said, and he noticed pollen emitting from one of the dancing mushrooms. He touched it, he bounced upwards slightly, and fell back down. That kinda scared him but he didn't make it obvious. The portal opened up and they all jumped through it.

* * *

_**White Space...**_

Sonic, Tails and Amy walk away from the stage gate and watch as the location gained its color back. It was a mixture of the Summer and Autumn colors that it's normally in, with the dancing mushrooms.

"Yep, definitely been here before. This place is just... wow." Sonic couldn't take his eyes off of the mushrooms. "Do you think..." Sonic was talking to himself, but he was interrupted by Tails.

"Sonic look!" Sonic ran over to Tails and saw what he was seeing. Sonic couldn't hold in his laughter.


	5. Sky Sanctuary

**GRAPES**

_**White Space...**_

Sonic started laughing hysterically at what he was seeing. The frozen statue in front of this stage gate is Knuckles, and his facial expression is what Sonic was laughing at.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sonic kept laughing.

"Sonic, what's so funny?" Amy asked. Sonic pointed to Knuckles, tearing up. She noticed his facial expression, snickered, but she covered her mouth.

"Guys, we need to get moving. We gotta save Knuckles." Tails said as he crossed his arms.

"Woo! Alright, Tails. Let's go." Sonic was slightly chuckling and proceeded through the stage gate with Tails and Amy. The other group from earlier walked up to the stage gate and notice the Knuckles statue that was just sitting in front of it.

"What is that?" Knuckles asked confused. He looked closely at it, examining every detail. It looked just like him but that was impossible, as it was much taller than him. "This is so weird."

"This place is what we were talking about earlier. Something weird is going on and we're trying to figure it out." Sonic said. He pointed to the stage gate and the location that was pale white. "We go through those places and restore the color, partially, and those other guys finish it off for us."

"We should restore this place." Tails said. The group walked through the stage gate, with Knuckles still looking blankly at the statue.

* * *

**Sky Sanctuary Act 1 (Classic Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy)**

The group landed on the floating ruins and saw a switch across a bottomless pit. Knuckles jumped over the booby trap and activated the switch, and let the other three across. The Death Egg was rising in the sky, with hundreds of Egg Robos emerging from it. The group climbed on the vine pole, and jumped to the higher ledge. Sonic started to run faster, but was ambushed by an Egg Robo. It shot three times and hit Tails. Amy smashed it with her hammer and the group continued onward. They came across an area with a split pathway, clouds leading to an upper level and ledges that lead to three item boxes into a lower level. The team decided to go up, as this area is falling apart as they go along, and going down possibly meant that they would fall out of the sky. Another vine pole was ahead, but it was over a bed of spikes so they had to strategize about how they were going to approach it. They barely got on, each member hanging onto each other, getting to the top of the platform with a spring. Sonic jumped on the spring first, getting flung to the top of the ancient pillar and having an Egg Robo appear in his face. The gun was shot and Sonic was blasted off of the pillar, landing on Knuckles with his face covered in black dust. He wiped his face off and went up again, this time destroying the robot before it shot him again.

"It's safe!" Sonic shouted. The others followed him and they continued onward. Another split path came across the group, and they decided to split up that time. Sonic and Tails took the higher path and Amy and Knuckles took the lower path. Sonic and Tails' path had many item boxes. There were also moving platforms that had to be precisely jumped on to progress. Sonic landed on the first one, with Tails following him. The platform was quickly crumbling from the bottom, making Sonic and Tails panic. Another one appeared out of nowhere, and they went to that one. Sonic realized the pattern that was occurring and proceed to wait for the next one. Tails stayed right behind him and looked at the last one they were on, and cringed at the sound it made when it was finished crumbling. The last one appeared and they landed onto that one, only to meet an Egg Robo about to shoot them. Sonic thought quickly, threw Tails at it, destroyed it and landed where the next vine pole was. They climb up it and eventually meet up with Knuckles and Amy.

Knuckles and Amy's pathway contained falling platforms and springs. After parting ways with Sonic and Tails, Knuckles and Amy fell down a small hole and were trapped in a room with an Egg Robo. Amy smacked it with her hammer, which created an exit for them to go through. A circular, rotating platform had three item boxes on it, two rings and a Power Sneaker. They destroy all three and wipe out the Egg Robos that were ahead of them, going inside one of the ancient pillars, hitting a spring to get to the top of it, and meeting with Sonic and Tails. The group run down the long pathway of stairs, not expecting anything to happen. They were suddenly ambushed by an Egg Robo that was black, unlike the usual red ones. It shot many energy bullets and hit one of the ancient towers behind them. It fell, crushing the Egg Robo, and it opened another area for the group to continue on. It was inside of a large tower, giving Knuckles an idea that they may or may not be inside Hidden Palace, which also shouldn't be possible. The thought left his head as they came across a teleporter that seemed to lead upwards. Sonic got on it, and started to spin in place. The teleporter activated and shot Sonic through the ceiling and he ended up on the top. He waved down to the other three. They did the same thing and ended up with Sonic, where the next obstacle was a spinning top. Sonic and Tails ran on it, making it float throughout the air and going through the next set pathway. Since there wasn't another spinner, Knuckled decided to glide after Sonic and Tails, and Amy got the idea to spin her hammer like the top and float with them to the next area. The spinner had fallen apart on Sonic and Tails, and they reached the area with vine poles over a bottomless pit. Knuckles and Amy reach them as well, and join Sonic and Tails in traversing down to get to a spring. They get to the spring, and it launched them to another spring which was the entrance to the last area. Sonic and Tails knew what was coming next.

"Whatever you two do, do NOT stop running." Sonic warned Amy and Knuckles. They nodded in agreement and proceeded to hit the spring. As they were running, Amy noticed the ground was crumbling beneath their feet and was falling right behind them. She panicked and started to run a little faster to catch up with the boys. A spring was on the way and they made sure that they didn't miss it. The spring launched them to the goal post, where they stood watching the Death Egg stop rising.

"Okay, this place is finished... again." Sonic looked around and saw some of the towers fall over.

"But, there's still some food here!" Knuckles shook one of the bushes and some grapes fell on the ground. He picked them up, gave them to the others and they all ate them. The portal to the white world appeared and they jumped into it.

**Sky Sanctuary Act 2 (Modern Sonic, Tails and Amy)**

The trio were in a floating ancient tower, with a grind rail trailing out of a window. The grind rail had three rainbow rings over it, and Sonic, Tails and Amy boosted through them and landed in the first area. There were Egg Robos everywhere and somehow didn't notice the three of them standing on the platform.

"We need to sneak past those guys. Most likely, they'll shoot at us the second they-" Tails was cut short by a laser that was shot out.

"No time for sneaking, the three of us can take them on!" Sonic went for the first one, and destroyed the rest in a flash. "Okay, I guess I could've just done it." The group continued on, through a cloud area with a spring, a platform that leads to another tower, and a grind rail that goes through glass. Sonic crossed his arms over his face to block the shards, but they didn't even scratch him. Tails and Amy were also unaffected by the glass shards. A spring launched them to a cloud, which they all bounced on, to hit a dash ring and shot into Hidden Palace. There were the standard Egg Robos and a black one that Sonic and Tails had never seen before.

"A black one? What do they do?" Amy asked. Sonic and Tails shrugged simultaneously. It had a rocket come out of its head and slowly home in on them.

"It shoots rockets? And they're slow as crap." Sonic tapped his foot. Tails and Amy destroyed all of the standard ones and Sonic mocked the black one. It got angry and pulled out a gun with five barrels in it. As it shot the gun, five laser bullets had came out. Tails and Amy facepalm and Sonic dodged them. He stopped toying around and finally destroyed the robot and the group continued on. The next area went downwards, and had two grind rails. Sonic went down first and was followed by Tails and Amy. The end of the palace lead to the outside, where a small grind rail had looped around a corner and lead them to another area that looked like Hidden Palace. Unlike the previous area however, there were large, rotating, floating platforms. Amy went ahead and used her hammer to gain some height to reach a pulley, and reached an area with three grind rails. Tails flew after her and Sonic went ahead on the lower path and destroyed any Egg Robos that came his way. He got to a chain of Egg Robos that lead to a teleporter. Tails and Amy were waiting for him to get there.

"Remember how to get on these, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I think we just spin and they work." Tails jumped and performed a spin dash, which sent him to the teleporter in the upper area. Amy was amazed. She did the same and got to where Tails was and Sonic followed them, grabbed onto the pulley and grabbed Tails and Amy to get to the next area.

"I'm surprised that none of the towers had collapsed. They did this when we were first here." Tails said.

"Yeah. Maybe we're in an area that's more stable?" Sonic shrugged. They hit a spring to reach a ledge and a small pillar almost crushed them. They were relieved to stay clear of the pillar, then continued onwards. Some Egg Robos were ahead, shooting at them, but they were destroyed by Sonic again. The last area was up ahead, a ledge with a switch and a grind rail leading to the last tower. An Egg Robo was flying around them, trying to get to the switch. Sonic didn't know what the switch would do, so he destroyed the Egg Robo and motioned Tails and Amy to proceed. He pressed the switch himself and a block appeared to block the pathway and some rings faded into existence. He collected them and grinded on the rail into the last tower. A spring launched him to where Tails and Amy were waiting and noticed a line of Egg Robos leading to the outside. He took a single step and the floor ahead had crumbled.

"That means we gotta go over without touching the floor. Tails, fly Amy over there and I'll destroy these robots." Tails nodded and grabbed Amy to meet him at the outside. Sonic destroyed the robots and landed on the ground. There was a line of dash pads going up and around the tower. Sonic and Tails knew exactly what they were in for. Sonic grabbed Amy and Tails and boosted around the tower to evade the collapsing floor. He reached the end with springs launching him to the front of the Death Egg rising. Sonic was confused as to why he never noticed it. He reached the goal and put Tails and Amy down.

"Alright. This area should be restored when we get outta here. Knuckles should be fine too." Tails said. He looked at the Death Egg and it was going up higher and higher. "Were we supposed to go in there like last time?"

"I don't think so. The goal ring was right here." Sonic replied as the portal to the white world opened up. They jumped in and were expecting to see something happen.

* * *

**_White Space..._**

Sonic, Tails and Amy return from the front of the stage gate and walk over to Knuckles' statue. Sonic snickered to himself and Tails nudged him to stop. He returned to normal and looked around for a second.

"Thanks for the help, not that I needed it. But, it's good to see you guys again." Knuckles took another look. "What is this place?"

"We aren't really sure ourselves. But we'll figure it out." Tails said. There was a dark purple cloud ahead, and it moved over slightly to reveal a portal. It was a large, golden clock with a purple mist coming from it. The group had went over to it to go examine what it was.

Peeping out from behind a cloud, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles were spying on the other group.

"They have a Knuckles as well? We need to figure out who those guys are!" Sonic said. He looked over and noticed a familiar robot staring at him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took two months to release the next chapter, but I just graduated High School the other day and now I'm free. I do have a job though, but it won't take as much time as school did. So expect more frequent updates from here on out.**

**Oh, and I know I'm probably late for posting this, please criticize me. I'm also going to do something like this for Colors and Lost World (maybe Forces) and I need to make sure that I'm doing an alright job. And I'm not writing a lot in these chapters because I feel like it would eventually get boring.**


	6. Metal Sonic

**STRANGE ISN'T IT?**

_**White Space...**_

Sonic walked back over to the Chemical Plant area, and jumped onto one of the moving platforms. He found something that he didn't really like. Metal Sonic. He was staring at Sonic, not saying anything.

"Uh... Metal?" Sonic waved his hand in his face, which Metal Sonic had grabbed and slammed onto the ground. "Ow! What was that for tin head?"

"IF YOU WISH TO CLAIM THE CHAOS EMERALD FROM ME, YOU MUST DEFEAT ME IN A BATTLE." Metal Sonic jumped into a portal that opened up behind him. Sonic followed him.

* * *

**Stardust Speedway (Bad Future)**

Sonic was running on a long road, which seemed to have no end. Metal Sonic was behind him and charged up energy to destroy the road beneath Sonic. He hit it and caused Sonic to fall, but there were enough platforms to jump back onto the road above and knock Metal Sonic from doing that again. He started shorting out for a second, then shook his head to pursue Sonic. Another one was charged up and he tried to hit Sonic, with Sonic once again dodging him. They go along the road for a few seconds before Metal Sonic started to charge up another attack and successfully hit Sonic. Sonic himself was knocked on the ground and barely got up to avoid falling off of the road. He ran up to Metal Sonic and kicked him from behind, making him fling into the light posts that were for some reason floating next to the long road. The light posts had resurfaced over Sonic and almost crushed him. Metal Sonic flew ahead into a portal.

**Casino Night**

Both Sonic and Metal Sonic were suddenly running through Casino Night. Unlike before however, there were no enemies, slot machines, nor many rings. The only things Sonic mainly saw were springs, spikes and flippers. He thought to somehow use those to his advantage. Metal Sonic was behind him and charged up an attack, at the same time, they were coming across a ledge with a spring. Sonic jumped onto the ledge at the right time and Metal Sonic slammed right into the spring, getting launched backwards pretty far. This gave Sonic time to get ahead while Metal Sonic was down. Another portal opened up and Sonic jumped through.

**Stardust Speedway (Present)**

Sonic was back in Stardust Speedway, but unlike before, he was in the present in an arena. Metal Sonic descended from the sky and attached himself to an energy source. While attached, tiny robotic Silver Sonics were appearing everywhere. Sonic destroyed one, but was hit with a projectile that came from it. The other ones were going to blast him from behind. Sonic got the idea to pick one up and aim it at Metal Sonic and successfully damaged him. He started shooting large energy blasts whilst still in the dock of the energy source. Sonic destroyed another one of the Silver Sonics and one of the projectiles had hit Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic fell out off the dock and onto the ground in front of Sonic. All Sonic did was pick him up and kick him away, causing him to suddenly explode. Sonic was slightly confused about doing that, but shrugged it off when the portal to the white world opened up.

* * *

**_White_**_ **Space...**_

Sonic fell out of the portal that Metal Sonic had opened earlier.

"Whelp, guess that Chaos Emerald is mine tin can!" Sonic put his hand out. Metal Sonic reluctantly gave Sonic the purple emerald.

"Now leave." Metal Sonic demanded. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and left him, and he disappeared in purple mist. Sonic looked around for a second and kept walking. He reached his friends and talked to Tails first.

"Sonic, where'd you go?" Tails was worried.

"Eh, just saw a familiar face." Sonic said. Tails was giving Sonic a look as if he wanted to know who in particular. Stars suddenly formed around Sonic.

"He might've knew everything I was going to do. But that wasn't going to help him since I knew everything he was going to do! Strange isn't it?" The stars that were around Sonic disappeared. "Wha? What just happened?" The others actually didn't know and thought he went crazy. They walked over to the area where they saw the others earlier. Sonic decided to enter the first one alone, and Tails entered the other one alone.


	7. Death Egg Robot

**ANOTHER SONIC?**

**Dark Hallway**

Sonic was walking down the corridor with a large glass divider in the middle. Sonic thought it was some sort of mirror and looked to his right. He saw what he thought was his reflection and started making faces and poses for a few seconds. After that, he knocked on the glass a few times and the reflection did the same.

"Take a good look at yourself, Sonic!" a voice was heard and it echoed throughout the hallway.

"Doctor Eggman?!" the reflection started talking and Sonic was confused until it hit him, that wasn't his refection.

"It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever!" Eggman started cackling. Sonic dashed towards the white door that his voice was coming from and proceeded to jump in.

"Another Sonic?! What!? Wait a second!" Sonic tried to jump though the door with the other Sonic, but it closed in his face and knocked him back. Sonic wiped his nose and hopped back on his feet and went back to where he came from.

* * *

**Death Egg**

The Death Egg from Sky Sanctuary had eventually gotten into space. Inside of the Death Egg was Sonic, running through a corridor and blasting forward. He barely stopped on a ledge and almost fell off. He sat on the floor for a second and felt the ground shake as the Death Egg Robot was rising. It activated and struck a pose signaling Sonic to spring right into action. They were on a rising platform.

"Haha! Catch me if you can!" Eggman was taunting Sonic. He shot one of the robot's arms into the ground and Sonic successfully dodged it. A second passed by and Eggman retracted the arm. He jumped to try and crush Sonic, but he missed and Sonic got behind him. A green weak point was exposed and Sonic used a spin attack to damage him. He fell over and popped back up. He turned around to try to hit Sonic again, but he once again missed and retracted his arm. Eggman jumped and tried to once again crush Sonic, but he dodged and hit the exposed green part and knocked him over. After this time, they reach the station with shuttles entering and exiting. Eggman used the jets to fly for a second and slammed onto the ground launching Sonic to the platforms with the bombs on them. Eggman was charging up the arms of the robot and taking his time to aim at Sonic. Sonic looked around for a second and noticed a switch to activate the bomb next to him. He hit the switch and a bomb appeared next to him with a timer indicating how much time was left until it detonated. Eggman shot the arm at Sonic and he dodged it, with the arm hitting the bomb. The resulting explosion had caused the robot to short circuit which gave Sonic enough time to spin up the arm and jump on the cockpit. He was bounced to the other side with another bomb but the switch to activate it was further away. Eggman got up and tried to do it again but set all of his power into the next hit. Sonic activated the bomb and Eggman launched it in Sonic's direction once again, and like before, Eggman hit the bomb which caused the robot to short circuit. Sonic rolled up the arm again and slammed into the cockpit. Sonic was launched into the air and the Death Egg Robot was falling apart. Sonic landed on the ground and covered himself from the explosion.

"*cough* *cough* *cough*" Eggman was suffocating under all of the metal. Sonic shrugged his arms and was going to help him, but was knocked back by an explosion. Eggman was engulfed in a purple ball and was being taken.

"What? No! No! Sonic! Save me!" Eggman had pleaded, but was taken into a portal before Sonic could even get up. He shot up onto his feet and put his hands on his hips. Another portal opened up and he jumped through.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter and the next chapter take place simultaneously (at the same time). So the result of Sonic going through the portal will be revealed at the end of the next chapter.**


	8. Big Arm

**Eggman?**

**Dark Hallway**

Tails was walking alone in a corridor. He was scared, yes, but he kept it together and walked through. He looked around for a second and noticed a glass divider, or what Tails thought was a mirror. He started making faces and the reflection had copied everything he did. This was going on for a few seconds until Tails knocked on the glass.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Tails." a voice was heard. It echoed across the room.

"Eggman?!" the reflection was heard talking and it creeped Tails out.

"I've kidnapped your friends. If you want them, come save them." Eggman started cackling. Tails flew into the door where his voice was coming from.

"Huh? The me in the mirror is..." Tails saw himself? Or at least someone who looked like him. "He beat me to the door." Tails was confused and went back from where he came.

* * *

**Launch Base**

Tails was on a platform that was rising to the Death Egg from his previous adventure. He looked around because he knew what to expect. Eggman was in one of his creations, Big Arm, and was ready to fight. He charged up a punch and Tails successfully dodged it. Tails performed a spin jump and damaged the robot. The first hit caused Eggman to start falling. He came back behind Tails and punched him hard enough to lose all of his rings. He barely collected them and hit Eggman once more. Eggman had enough of it and started flying back and fourth to try and grab Tails. If he grabbed him, he was going to slam him into the floor of the platform. Tails could not let that happen. He was successful on hitting Eggman's cockpit enough times to make him slow down a bit, but wasn't enough to actually defeat him. Eggman started shooting rockets, something that wasn't in the previous design. He dodged all of the rockets and used a spin attack on his cockpit again. Eggman's robot was starting to short circuit and Tails blasted through the robot itself. The robot had fell back to the ground below and Tails followed him. Both Eggman and Tails reach the launch base and Tails watched Eggman slam into the ground.

"*cough* *cough* *cough*" Eggman was coughing. Tails stepped forward a little to see if he could help him, but was blown away into the water by an explosion. Eggman was engulfed inside of a purple cloud.

"What? No! No! Tails! Help me!" Eggman had pleaded with Tails to assist him in escaping, but was in vein as it pulled Eggman into a portal. Tails flew out of the water back onto the catwalk and looked at what remained of Eggman's robot. Another portal opened and Tails jumped into it back into the white world.

* * *

_**White Space...**_

Sonic and Tails walk out of the boss gates and are met with many eyes. The other Sonic walked up to them.

"I can't believe there's two of me." Sonic looked at the other one, who was giving a thumbs up.

"Aha! I think I figured it out!" the little Tails said.

"Yeah, me too!" the bigger Tails added.

"Doubles of us..."

"Places and enemies from our past..." Both Tailses come together and conclude "We're travelling through time and space!"

"How did this happen?" Knuckles asked.

"I think it has something to do with that big thing that just kidnapped Eggman." Tails suggested.

"It sounds like the same thing that kidnapped your friends. I mean, OUR friends... you know what I mean." the little Tails was confusing himself.

"How did you know that Eggman was kidnapped?" the little Sonic asked.

"I heard Eggman pleading for help earlier." Tails replied. The ground started shaking for a bit before the monster from before was revealed. It came from a portal, waved its hand and caused a rip through the purple cloud that was blocking the path forward. The cloud revealed five more locations and three more figures standing in front of the second, third and fifth locations. The monster disappeared in another portal and left everyone speechless.

"Where'd it go?" the little Tails questioned.

"We need to find that thing, and fast!" Sonic concluded. The group proceeded to the next area before being halted by Amy.

"Wait a second, since there's eight of us, how will we address each other without getting confused?" she asked.

"Yeah, we won't know who is who!" Tails said.

"Maybe we can figure out something..." Sonic thought to himself. An idea sparked in his head. "How about this? Due to plot convenience, the little uses can be Classic, and we'll be Modern." Everyone agreed and kept proceeding to the next location.


	9. Emerald Coast

**WATCH OUT! YOU'RE GONNA CRASH! AAGH!**

_**White Space...**_

The group got to the next area and there wasn't a friend here to save. A Spinner appeared and attacked Classic Sonic.

"Whoa there!" Modern Sonic stepped in front of him and used a homing attack to destroy it. Classic Sonic was speechless for a moment. "Pretty cool move huh?"

"Yeah..." he saw another one behind him. "Look out!"

"Don't worry, I got this!" Modern Sonic performed another homing attack and destroyed that one. "It's called a Homing Attack, very useful for airborne enemies when you don't have Tails." Classic Sonic tried to do it himself, but he had nothing to attack so he did an air dash. "Okay, I'll give you that one." they proceeded to the rest of the group who had been waiting for them at the stage gate. There was an orca there, frozen in the air. Both sets of Sonic and Tails wasted no time and went in, leaving both sets of Knuckles and Amy to converse with each other.

* * *

**EMERALD COAST ACT 1 (Classic Sonic and Tails)**

Sonic and Tails were standing on a beach. There was a building behind them, a hotel, that read 'Station Square Inn'. Sonic looked around for a moment and realized there were three monitors behind a pillar. Two were rings and one was an extra life.

"Alright Tails, lets get to the goal post." Sonic started running and encountered a Rhinotank. It charged at Sonic and successfully hit him. "Ouch!" Tails rolled into it and freed the small animal inside. They continued along the bridge, through the shuttle-loop, and landed in another beach area. Sonic thought this was a perfect time to try the Homing Attack his modern self taught him earlier. He jumped and got a short, quick boost in the air and slammed right into the Kiki in the tree, freeing the animal inside. They went up the small slope and there was an item box being surrounded by Kikis. Tails flew from above and hit the item box, alerting the Kikis.

"Uh oh..." Tails said to himself. Sonic noticed and performed another Homing Attack, making it look more clean.

"C'mon buddy, let's go." Sonic grabbed Tails' wrist and went across the dash ramp. The ramp launched them to a small island with a large slope. They performed a Spin Dash and successfully landed at the top of the slope. A bar of spikes were rising and lowering, making it more difficult to just run though. They waited until the right time and slipped under it without getting poked. There was a downwards slope leading to a large shuttle-loop, which both lead to a long bridge. Sonic and Tails rolled down the slope and cleared the shuttle-loop effortlessly. They land on the dock and it seems to be leading only one direction. They proceed and suddenly, the bridge starts shaking violently. Sonic almost toppled while Tails saw something swimming towards them.

"Whale!" Tails pointed out. Sonic grabbed his wrist and ran across the bridge, as the giant whale was following them and destroying it in the process. Sonic was able to keep his speed up for a bit before getting launched into a series of boosters, which lead to a dash ramp. They got launched to another beach area with springs leading upwards. Tails went around to see if there was anything they could grab and there were only three ring monitors. A coconut had landed next to Sonic then *BOOM, he lost his rings. He turned to see a Kiki laughing in a tree.

"Oh, so you think that was funny..." Sonic said. The Kiki threw another coconut at him, but he caught it and threw it right before it exploded. The Kiki wasn't very pleased to say the least. Sonic and Tails continued to the goal by bouncing on each spring and landing at the top of the lighthouse. The goal post was in the entrance to a cave, which Sonic and Tails passed and waited for the portal to open, then hopped in when it did.

**EMERALD COAST ACT 2 (Modern Sonic and Tails)**

Sonic and Tails were running along a grassy pathway. It seemed to be inside of a small cavern and lead to the outside, where there were a large waterfall, rings that lead to another pathway, and a giant yellow balloon. Sonic took the path up the wall, hit the Power Sneakers and booted straight to the upper area. Tails went through the lower path and encountered a cavern with a pool of water. There was a Sweeper on the water and it was staring at him. He moved swiftly past it and saw Sonic waiting for him on an upper ledge, which he had flown to. They run down a slope into a large shuttle-loop, across a jump panel, and land on a dock. It started to bounce and shake, before a large killer whale crashes into the bridge, making it collapse. Tails was fast enough to fly out of the way, but Sonic was launched into the air and he grabbed onto its dorsal fin.

"Tails, pull the lever before he gets away!"

"Okay, be right back Sonic!" Tails flew from the bridge area to a small beach with three item boxes. All of them contained five rings. He destroyed the Kikis that were there and saw the switch at the top of a ledge. Sonic was running out of time.

"Tails! Hurry up!"

"Almost there Sonic!" he got to the ledge and flipped the switch. A gate dropped in front of the whale and Sonic was flung off of its dorsal, landing on an island ahead of Tails. He caught up and they both run across the sand. They came to the edge but there was no goal, so the only other option was to travel through the water. They jump in and Tails used his namesakes to 'fly' throughout the water and carry Sonic around. They enter a cavern and explore it for a little bit. There seemed to be nothing of interest so they both decided to leave and 'swim' through a water current. The last area was a large beach with the Goal Ring at the end, but it seemed way too easy to get there. They started to walk up to it before being ambushed by ZERO, a robot created by Eggman in the past. It stretched its arm and grabbed Tails and swung him away from the Goal Ring, grabbed Sonic and threw him into a shallow part of the water and was jumping around. Tails recovered and went to rescue Sonic, but ZERO blocked his path and knocked him away once again. Sonic jumped out of the water and got ZERO a little wet, slightly short circuiting him. His head opened up to reveal a large red button, which Sonic stomped on, and dealt significant damage to the robot.

"Water!" both Sonic and Tails chanted. They went into the shallow end and revved up a large spin dash creating a cyclone and lead it out of the water towards ZERO. They got the robot extremely wet, got his head opened again, but was more of a risk because of the electrical sparks emitting from his body, so timing was everything. Sonic landed a kick, but was shocked and knocked back into the sand, then Tails used his namesakes as a cushion and was successful in landing onto the button. ZERO blew up in his face and he went to retrieve his brother from a face full of sand. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

"Thanks Tails. Now let's go to the ring." Sonic gave him a fist bump.

"Right." they proceeded to the Goal Ring, ending the stage and waited for the portal to open in front of them. As it opened, they jumped in and were being watched from a distance by an amoebic creature.

* * *

**_White_** _**Space...**_

Both sets of Sonic and Tails walk from the stage gate and look at the scenery regain its color. The whale that was frozen flipped through the air and played in the water with a beach ball. Both sets of Knuckles and Amy caught up to them and examine the fully restored Emerald Coast.

"Isn't this that hotel from Station Square?" Modern Amy asked.

"Yes, but it's actually the area behind the building. Very popular with tourists." Modern Sonic responded. He turned to Classic Sonic. "If you want, you can go back to previous locations with your new ability to reach and discover new areas." Classic Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Okay, this area is complete. The next area should be right over there-" Modern Tails pointed to the next stage, which was dark, and that one had a friend in front of it. The group wandered over to the next area to save the little girl.


	10. Notice

Hiatus until further notice. My apologies


End file.
